Time Flies
by Danky Kang
Summary: Time flies for our three favorite hedgehogs. Shadow realizes that his friends are getting older and he isn't, Sonic and his wife look forward to a happy future together, and Silver reflects on his life in the new fire demon-free future.


Immortality

Shadow had won his race against Sonic. But the blue hedgehog didn't seem to mind. He still wore that same smile they had when they started.

"That was a fun race, Shadow. You're still just as good as ever." Sonic said. Shadow noticed that the blue hedgehog's voice had gotten a bit deeper over the years.

"Anyway, I promised Blaze I wouldn't stay too long." The blue hedgehog had come to this world to spend a little time with his friends. But now he needed to get back to his wife. The blue hedgehog pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"Later, Shadow." said the blue hedgehog.

"Hmph. Later." said Shadow. Sonic then used Chaos Control to warp back to Blaze's dimension.

Shadow understood now. It had been 15 years. Sonic and everyone else had aged. But being the ultimate lifeform, Shadow didn't age. He never would. He and Sonic were once the same height, 3'3". Now, Sonic was 4'3", a whole foot taller than him. The blue hedgehog had also matured a bit, and had Blaze the Cat as a wife. Sonic had found something he loved more than running and adventures. That's why losing the race didn't bother Sonic, and why he didn't seem to put his all into it.

The friends he had begrudgingly grown attached to... They'd all be gone someday. But he would remain. That was the curse of being immortal. But it also meant that the world had someone who would always be able to protect it. Sometimes he would have help, sometimes not, but the ultimate lifeform would keep the planet safe, as he promised.

New Life

Blaze was sitting quietly in the Sol Emerald shrine. She was still their guardian, like always. Suddenly, there was a flash, and a familiar blue figure appeared.

"Hey, honey. I'm back!" Sonic said!

The purple feline approached her husband, and he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her. She returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck, avoiding the hedgehog's quills.

"Miss me?" The hedgehog asked.

"You were only gone for a few hours. But yes. I did." She said, and they broke the hug.

"That race with Shadow sure made me hungry. I'm going to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat." Sonic said.

"Wait." Blaze said.

"Hm?" Sonic replied, looking into her eyes. She seemed happy, but at the same time, distressed "Something wrong, Blaze?"

"Well, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just..." Blaze began, "kinda hard to explain."

"Well, it can't be anything too heavy, right?" Sonic replied.

"It's not exactly heavy, but it does carry a lot of weight." She said, with a blush on her face.

"Well, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic... Do you think it's going to be a boy, or a girl?"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, but then Sonic spoke up.

"You're pregnant?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I found out this morning." Blaze replied.

Sonic stared at her.

"You're not upset, are you?" Blaze asked.

"What? No! How could I be upset! We're gonna be parents, Blaze! I'm happy!" He said, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't think you'd be so excited. You don't know a thing about raising kids. Neither of us do. You told me that you don't even remember your parents, and mine..."

"I know." Sonic said, stopping her. Her parents had died when she was young, and he didn't want her to bring back any painful memories.

"We don't know anything about being parents, but remember when we were teenagers and we had to look after Marine on our adventure? Remember when Tails, Cream, and Marine were kids and we looked for them like we were their big brother and sister? I can't imagine it being too much different. Besides... We have people we can ask for advice. Miss Vanilla has a lot of experience raising kids. Look at how Cream turned out." Sonic told Blaze.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, Sonic. Thank you." Blaze said. Sonic was a lot more mature than he seemed, and he was always the one to calm her down when she was upset.

Blaze gave her husband a quick kiss, and grabbed his hand.

"I think I'll join you. I'm a bit hungry as well. And I'm eating for two." Blaze told her husband. He tightened his grip on her hand, and they left the shrine, and went to the kitchen together.

Future

It had been 15 years since Silver traveled back in time to restore his future. He succeeded, and the future was now a peaceful place. There was no sign of Eggman Nega, there were no fire monsters, no destroyed cities, the sky was blue, and everyone had a smile on their face.

The only downside was that 215 years had passed, so all of the friends he had made, such as Sonic, Blaze, Espio, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, were all dead. The only person from that time period still alive was Shadow, the ultimate lifeform.

But, he had found new friends in his time. A few of them were descendants of Sonic and his friends. Aside from Shadow, he was friends with Espio's great great grandson, Knuckles's and Rouge's grandson who was the current guardian of the Master Emerald on Onxy Island, formerly known as Angel Island, and Sonic and Blaze's great great granddaughter who was also named Blaze, and was the spitting image of her namesake, right down to her pyrokinesis.

Together with his new friends, they would protect this world just as Sonic and his friends did 215 years ago, and ensure that the world remains safe for many generations to come.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm still practicing my writing. And yeah, the Sonaze part was longest, but I had two characters to work with there as opposed to just one, and the Shadow and Silver ones were really just practice for those characters. This probably isn't great by any stretch of the imagination, but most fanfiction isn't, and at least I can be proud that it's not awful like some other stories around here.**


End file.
